MICR (magnetic ink character recognition) technology is commonly deployed by banks and other financial institutions for reading code line character data, such as account and routing information typically found on bank checks. Because MICR utilizes magnetic, as opposed to optical, information to read character data, MICR readers are generally immune to optical noise.
Single gap MICR readers, which are vastly popular in check processing applications, utilize technology that transduces characters based on temporal signals from a single gap magnetic read-head. Such readers typically implement refined signal processing to improve the accuracy of the read. However, such systems are still vulnerable to noise that can interfere with their character discrimination capabilities.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method that provide improved read capabilities for a MICR reader.